


misión imposible

by minigami



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, casi fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>las once de la mañana es demasiado pronto para vivir</p>
            </blockquote>





	misión imposible

A Tim no le despierta el agua, o el gruñir de las cañerías, sino Jason, que canta en la ducha a grito pelado, sin importarle lo temprano de la hora (son las once de la mañana), ni el hecho de que Tim se fuera a dormir la noche anterior a las seis.

 

“BANG, BANG, HE SHOT ME DOWN. BANG, BANG, I HIT THE GROUND” resuena en el baño, y Tim se esconde bajo la almohada, intenta aislarse del ruido con las sábanas, pero no funciona, porque Jason está empezando a llevar el ritmo dando golpes en la pared, y retumba en todo el apartamento.

 

Cuando al fin cierra Jason el agua, Tim guarda durante un instante la esperanza de que volver a conciliar el sueño es posible. Pero entonces comienza a tararear, y el sonido se filtra a través de la puerta cerrada del aseo y le llega igual, aunque amortiguado. Tim gruñe, hunde la cara en la almohada, intenta obviar el latido que comienza a sentir en las sienes y dormirse de nuevo.

 

Lo está consiguiendo cuando Jason sale del baño, canturreando a media voz algo que parece el hijo bastardo de La cabalgata de las valquirias y el leitmotiv de la banda sonora de Misión Imposible, y se deja caer en la cama, noventa kilos de músculo que hacen temblar el colchón.

 

—Tim – Jason se pone a buscar el borde del edredón mientras Tim se encoge sobre sí mismo, gruñendo entre dientes –, venga, Tim. Que ya son las once.

 

Con un “¡AJÁ!”, Jason encuentra el borde y empieza a tirar, intentando deshacer el burrito mantas en el que Tim se ha transformado en sueños. Tim se agarra a las sábanas con las manos, y acaba pegándole una patada a Jason en la espinillas Finalmente, éste le suelta, con un “Gilipollas” y un empujón, y se marcha de la habitación.

 

Poco a poco, Tim vuelve a dormirse.

  
  


Abre los ojos un par de horas más tarde. Alguien está viendo la tele en el salón. Con un bostezo, se levanta de la cama y va al baño, antes de salir del cuarto de camino a la cocina. Queda un poco de café en la máquina, y aún con los ojos medio cerrados lo vierte en la taza que más limpia parece de las que hay en el fregadero, y se va al salón.

Se sienta en el sofá, al lado de Jason, que se está comiendo un sandwich con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

 

—¿Qué ves? – le pregunta Tim, acunando la taza contra el pecho. Jason niega con la cabeza.

—Ni idea – le mira de reojo, y luego pega un mordisco a su sandwich. Contesta con la boca llena –. Sabes que esa taza estaba sucia, ¿verdad?

 

Tim se encoge de hombros. Le pone los pies descalzos a Jason en el muslo, y se vuelve a quedar dormido, la tele de fondo, su taza de café helado en el regazo y la mano de Jason sobre los tobillos.

 


End file.
